Managing Hotaru Imai
by Ever-Burning-Cinders
Summary: Ruka knew that when he started dating Hotaru Imai, it wasn't going to be easy. Still that didn't stop her from breaking his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Who said dating Hotaru Imai would be easy?

It certainly wasn't. Many guys thought the cold type of girls were easier to deal with, they didn't ask much or latch on as tight.

It was quite the contrary.

In fact, it forced the _guys_ to start asking and following them around. Now, this would've hurt the pride of many boys but Ruka was patient. But he couldn't be patient _forever._

In fact, it was starting to get on his nerves.

6 months of dating and he always had to be the one who made trips to her lab, organised dates at restaurants and even talked to her first. Would it kill her to say good morning to him?

So that was it. Ruka drew the line. No more visits, no more dates, no more talking. For just this once, he would wait for her to approach him first.

'You're crazy,' Natsume said grimly. 'She's not going to come.'

Ruka smiled confidently. 'She'll come. Give it a week or so. Even Hotaru Imai has to notice sometime that her boyfriend's cut her off.'

A week past. Ruka's confidence decreased bit by bit with every passing day. Two weeks. Three weeks.

'This is ridiculous!' He shouted from the rooftop where he was sitting with Natsume.

'I told you so,' came a grumble from underneath the manga. 'She's not coming.'

Ruka seethed. 'I'm going to see her.'

'Isn't that just contradicting yourself?'

'I don't care anymore! I'm going to see what exactly is so interesting in that lab of hers that she doesn't notice that I haven't talked to her for three whole weeks!'

'Whatever you say…' Natsume peeked out from his manga but Ruka was already gone.

'That idiot.'

At Hotaru's lab, she had just put the finishing touches on her latest invention when a red faced Ruka burst in. She raised an elegant eyebrow at his disarray.

'Need something?'

Ruka's face turned a deeper red.

'Yes, I do need something! Your attention!'

Hotaru frowned. 'You know that wasn't part of the package you agreed to when you asked me out.'

'That was before I knew that dating you was like dating an iceberg!'

Ruka caught a flash of raw emotion flash over Hotaru's face. Her eyes dropped to the ground. Wait. Had he actually hurt her? He felt a sliver of remorse. Then her eyes snapped back up, frosty and pitiless, her face blank.

'Get out.'

Anything Ruka had felt other than anger and bitterness flushed away.

'Fine! And while I do it, I'll make sure to stay out,' He spat. 'Nothing ever good comes out of you, does it? I might as well get out while I'm in one piece.'

'Get. Out.' Hotaru's teeth were gritted.

'I am. Out of your life.' Ruka smiled sadly, suddenly exhausted.

He felt light, but in a bad way. As if his mind was being disconnected from reality. This was it? Was this the end of that determined vow he had taken to follow Hotaru to the end of the earth? This was it? Of course this was it. It was Hotaru Imai, for goodness sake. He should've known better.

He paused at the end of the door and looked back.

'Let me just ask you one more thing,' He said softly. 'Were you ever happy with me?'

When Hotaru didn't answer, he smiled bitterly and stepped out. The door clanged shut and he missed her soft words.

'Of course I was.'


	2. Damn this girl

It had been a solid month now. After Ruka's outburst, Hotaru hadn't tried to make any contact with him. None at all. Now he sat glumly, sulking in the cafeteria.

'She doesn't really care, does she?' He lamented to his best friend sitting next to him.

'Not that I can tell,' replied Natsume. Not that anybody could tell, he privately thought. But looking at the despairing Ruka, he thought best not to say it out loud.

'It's over. It's really over. And here I thought she would at least act differently after we broke up…'

'Guys!' Mikan slammed her tray down. Natsume moved over to make room for her and she slid in next to him. 'Hotaru is sad, you know!'

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. 'And you know this for sure?'

'Of course I do! I'm her best friend.' Mikan puffed out her chest with pride. She dug into her soup as she continued speaking with her mouth full. 'She's locked herself in her lab for like…forever. And also, when I tried to visit her, she kicked me out!'

'I'm pretty sure she does that normally.'

'Well, whatever! Hotaru is sad.' She pointed an accusing finger at Ruka who had his head in his arms. 'And you need to make it up with her! No one makes my best friend sad! Not even Ruka pyon.'

'You're right,' said Ruka miserably lifting his head up.

'Of course I'm right!'

'I should just go pretend she never existed.'

'Exact-Wait! That wasn't what I meant!'

Ruka shook his head tiredly. 'Whatever. I'll just go sit with Usagi. Who needs love when you've got a rabbit, eh?' He walked away, hands in pockets, head down.

Natsume stared after him. He shook his head. 'Oh man, he needs serious help.'

Mikan started to nod but then she jumped up. 'I know what we need to do!' She screeched.

'Get down, no star!' hissed Natsume, pulling her back down. A few curious heads turned their way. 'Do you want to attract attention?'

Mikan pouted. 'Don't be mean. Now I don't feel like telling you anymore.' She turned her back to him.

Natsume raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Damn this girl. Why did she always make him feel so bad?

'Come on,' he said gruffly. He rested a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder. 'It better be a brilliant plan.'

Mikan turned back around again, eyes sparkling. 'Oh, it is!'

'Okay...so what is it?'

'We get them back together!' Mikan watched with an expectant smile as Natsume's jaw dropped comically.

'Are you serious? I thought you said it was a brilliant plan!'

'It is! There's more to it, dummy. And I thought that you said I was the stupid one.'

'Well?'

'Well…' Mikan pulled his head closer and started to whisper in his ear. Her sweet breath tickled and he caught a whiff of the shampoo she used. A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he forced himself to focus on what she was saying. Damn this girl.


End file.
